Daybreak
by PheobeHall456
Summary: Post-Eclipse. This is a sequel to Sunrise, but don't let that stop you from reading, I'll fill you in What happens when Bella's daughter turns 18? She has to make a choice, but when love gets in the way, will she choose family? Or will it kill them all?
1. Beginning

**A/N: Thank you for choosing to read Daybreak. First, I want to warn you that this is a sequel to one of my other fanfics, Sunrise. If you haven't read it, don't worry. This first chapter will provide you with all of the background information you need (and then some) to be able to understand. I want you to realize that I wrote the companion to this fanfic post- ECLIPSE, not post-Breaking Dawn. I wrote it before Breaking Dawn came out, and finished after I read it. If you read this, and decide you want to read the first story, Sunrise, first, just visit my profile! For those who have read Sunrise and have awaited the sequel, your day has arrived. I'm trying to make it exciting for both new and returning readers, so please be patient with me, comment, give me suggestions, and if you have any questions about the story or anything else, feel free to comment or PM me. Now, on to the story!**

**Elsie's POV**

"Elsie!" Bella yelled, "You're gonna be late if you don't get a move on!" I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair. I tried to put it into a bun, but the curls wouldn't let me. I had the same color hair as my mom, Bella, but my eyes belonged to my father, Edward, when he was human. Like I was. And would always be. I knew that if I asked them to turn me, they would say no.

I quickly clipped a green pin into my brunette hair, watching my emerald eyes sparkle brightly in the mirror. I quickly darted down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen, where I found Bella and Alice arguing over the right time on the microwave to heat up refrigerated blood to get it to the same temperature that it would be in the animal.

"Ugh. OK, I'm so NOT telling my friends about overhearing THAT conversation." I said, quickly grabbing the half-bagel and strawberry cream cheese that lay on the counter.

"Love the outfit, Elsie." Alice winked at me, pulling herself up onto the counter and crossing her legs.

"Honey, you're gonna be late." Bella said, pressing more numbers on the microwave.

"I wouldn't be late if you let me drive Dad's car instead of that old truck," I suggested.

Bella turned around to look at me. "Not on your life. You're not old enough to be speeding down the highway in that kind of car. I don't want you getting hurt." She winked at me. "Don't worry, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and we've got a present for you. So put up with the truck, and you'll get your present."

I turned and left, running to the garage. I threw my backpack into the passenger seat and threw the gear into reverse. Another day at school…

I guess now would be an appropriate time to explain what all has happened. Who I am. Well, I'm the daughter of a vampire and a human. Technically, because Bella was still human when she gave birth to me. She had an aneurism during childbirth, which led Edward to turn her. She adjusted well, and she didn't want to bite me, from the tiny bit of vampire blood in me. It wasn't enough to turn me, but just enough to make me smell like something other than food.

She did have a hard time at one point. Edward kept his distance from her, trying not to upset her any more than she already was. Then, I got pneumonia, and she was thrown off the deep end. She felt that Edward had left her, and she took a human life. This changed her, and she retreated inside herself. But instead of just passing out, like a normal human would do when they retreat inside their own minds, the true vampire inside her took over. Luckily, Edward was able to get a grip on her, and she came back to normal. But the Volturi had heard about Bella's little homicidal rampage, and Aro came to investigate. Thankfully enough, he didn't kill her. Somehow, no one was ever really inclined to go into much detail. I've figured out through much investigation that there is something they aren't telling me. But no matter how hard I try to push it without letting them know that I know that they are keeping me from knowing something, they won't budge.

Bella got upset when her best friend, Jacob, died, but she kept in touch with the werewolf pack. There are more wolves now than when I was a baby, but there are still the ones that were part of the 'original' transformation, the same ones who fought with the Cullens when Victoria attacked.

So now, I'm a human living in a house full of vampires who have no desire to eat me, some of my best friends are werewolves, and we all live in a part of the country where it rains almost constantly. Oh yeah, I'm living the good life.

I finally made it to Forks High School, the same school where my parents met. It gave me the creeps that I was sitting in the same classroom that my parents first met in. If it wasn't for that room, I might not even exist. When I think of it that way….ugh.

"Hey, Elsie!" I heard as soon as I hopped from the truck. I turned in time to see Hannah Newton bounding across the parking lot. "Guess what?"

Her voice was excited, so I knew it had to be something to do with John Weber, her boyfriend. "What?" I asked, walking towards the building and motioning for her to follow.

"John got accepted early admission to Harvard! Can you believe it?" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Of course John, the brainiac of the class and the best valedictorian by a long shot, would get accepted to Harvard. What school wouldn't accept him?

I celebrated with her as we walked to class, making sure my voice had the right edge of enthusiasm. In reality, my mind was still at home. My parents, and the whole Cullen family, were making a big deal out of my 18th birthday. And for Alice, that's really saying something. She said that the way she decorated my parents' wedding wasn't a big deal, and I'd seen the pictures. There wasn't anything in that wedding, not including people, that wasn't dripping with flowers, ivy, ribbons, and garland.

The thing that really got me was the fact that they were making a big deal. I told them that I didn't want to do anything for my birthday. That day was pushed out of my mind when Mr. Daniels started his lecture, and I began to take notes.

**BPOV**

"_I can't believe her birthday is only a few weeks away._" I heard Edward think from beside me. We were sitting on the couch, watching a movie while Alice sat in the corner with her party planner, planning out Elsie's party. My power of hearing the thoughts I want to hear and only letting the people I want to hear my thoughts hear them really comes in handy when you have a vampire in the house who will kill you if you stress about your daughter's 18th birthday.

"_I can't either. It seems like just yesterday that she was a baby..._" I thought.

"_And Aro gave us the ultimatum,_" Edward added.

Of course Edward had to mention that. It's not like I didn't flinch _every_ time someone mentioned the Volturi. I had to worry about them coming here. I promised them that we would make Elsie one of us by her 18th birthday. If she wasn't, they would kill her. But Edward and I decided among ourselves that we would tell her when she was ready and let her decide. If she didn't want to change…then we would find a way to hide from the Volturi.

There had to be a way.

**A/N: OK, I'm sure that some of you are confused. Bella's power is to be able to prject her thoughts to whoever she wants, and she can read the minds of who she wants. She has to concentrate on one person, or she can think about the entire room, and everyone can hear her. I just wanted to clear that up for the people who are new to this story. I do want you to realize that this is a sequel to one of my earlier stories, Sunrise. I wrote it post-eclipse, so this would also be post- Eclipse. NOT post- or during Breaking Dawn. If you want to read Sunrise before you read this, then just go to my profile. IF YOU DONT WANT TO, you don't have to, because I will give you the info you missed. I covered it all in this chapter. If you have any questions, comment or PM me right away, and I'll answer them at the bottom of the next chapter. Please comment, ccomments are appreciated. New readers, welcome and keep reading. Old fans of Sunrise, welcome back, and keep reading! I love you all, and thank you for reading this. please remember to comment and add me to your alerts!**


	2. Party

**Elsie's POV**

I pulled the decrepit truck into the garage after school, not pausing when I heard a loud bang and the crash of glass. Another typical day, I guess. I opened the door to the house and stepped into the living room to see both Alice and Rosalie looking to the large front window. I glanced over and saw the window had shattered. Through the large glass hole were the wrestling forms of Jasper and Emmett. I looked at Alice. "What now?"

Alice shook her head. "Emmett started accusing Jasper of making him…erm…sexually aware of Rose. Jasper said that it wasn't his fault that Emmett was a horn dog, and Emmett lunged at him. I saw that they were going to break the furniture if they fought in here, so when I yelled at them to take it outside, I forgot to mention the fact that they would want to use a door." I laughed, glancing once again at the broken window. It seemed that Emmett was winning at the moment, but Jasper was still struggling.

I ran up the stairs to my room and dumped my backpack on my bed. As soon as I did, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from out of the front pocket of my bag and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elsie!" A rough, dry voice greeted me.

"Sam! Hey! What's going on?"

"I was wondering if your parents would let you come to a bonfire tonight. It's just a big party, not a meeting or anything, although we've got two new wolves that you've never met. Henry and Shawn are their names. Shawn's the faster runner, but Henry's the better tracker. They're pretty good, being newbies. I just thought you'd want to come down, eat, hang out, and meet the new wolves."

"Oh, of course, I'd love to!"

He paused before adding, "You should go ask your parents first."

"No, Sam. They'd be fine. They will know where I'm at, and they can cross the border in an emergency. I remember when you and Ed-Dad made those few adjustments to the treaty. Besides, I'm just as safe at a werewolf party as I am living in a house full of vampires." I knew that he would call Edward's cell as soon as I hung up, anyways.

Sam huffed. "Fine. The party starts at about 6 tonight. If you need a ride, I can send Quil up…"

"No, that's fine. I've got my truck…" I winced at the thought of driving that old junk heap. I wished it would just die already, so that then my parents would have to get me a new car.

"OK. Call if you need anything."

"You got it, Sam."

"See you soon, Elsie!" Sam hung up. I was silent for a moment, counting. Five seconds, and I heard the loud ring of Edward's phone. I smiled to myself. How well I knew the whole pack, and now there were two new wolves. It seemed like they had at least five new wolves a year. Most of the pack liked me. Leah wasn't particularly fond of me, but she was civil to me. Quil and I were best friends. I was skinny, so I always got cracks about how the bloodsuckers must not keep any food in the house, but that was about as bad as the teasing got.

I glanced quickly at the clock. I only had three hours to get ready. Living with Alice for all of these years has taught me how to get ready for a party in a short amount of time. I tore off my green sweatpants before I walked into my oversized closet and started picking through my partywear.

**BPOV**

"OK…OK, thank you for calling us, Sam. Yes, it's fine with me…" Edward spoke into the phone.

_"Me, too."_ I thought.

Edward smiled. "Bella's fine with it, too. Yes, we know…Bye, Sam." Edward closed his phone. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"She'll have fun. I remember when I used to go to werewolf parties…" I trailed off, planting my lips on Edward's to keep my memories of Jacob from creeping into the front of my mind.

"Should we let her take the Volvo?" Edward asked. I knew he was all for letting Elsie take his car. Both of us knew that she hated my old truck. Edward said I was overprotecting her, but now that I knew what was really out in the world, as opposed to how clueless I was when I was human and living in Phoenix with Renee, I would rather overprotect her than make her think that I don't care and let her get hurt.

I shook my head. "No, that truck is fine."

"It's going to fall to pieces any day now."

I crossed my arms. "My truck is fine, thank you. It's very sturdy." I couldn't help but drop my arms and relax when his lips brushed against mine. _"Never in a million years are you going to convince me by doing this."_ I thought, and he laughed. I looked into his eyes. "Let's go downstairs and get something from the fridge. I'm a little thirsty, too," I said, and his grin got bigger.

**Elsie's POV**

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Alice rush into the room to see what I was wearing. She clapped her hands together, and I knew she was pleased. I was wearing a silky, short turquoise A-line dress. A simple diamond chain draped around my neck as the diamond studs sparkled in my ears. I spun around for Alice as she giggled. She loved to dress me up as a baby, and it grew on me. I knew from experience that a werewolf party was semi-formal. I picked a short dress because it gave off a less formal vibe than a longer dress would. Everything I learned about clothes, I learned from Alice.

"You look stunning, Elsie!" Alice gently hugged my waist, not getting close enough to touch my hair, which was swept up in several diamond-studded bobby pins, the loose strands curled and hanging down around my face. Even Rosalie gave an approving glance from over the top of the couch. Alice's lips came up to my ear. "Look under your truck seat." She quickly pulled away as Edward and Bella came into the room.

Bella's face frowned a little as she saw the slightly low neckline of the dress, and how the cut showed off my chest, but it quickly morphed into a smile. Edward was the first to speak. "You look amazing, sweetie." He stepped forward to hug me, but I started towards the garage door.

"It's a party, not prom, you guys. Get over it." I closed the door behind me and stalked to the truck. I opened the door and swept my hand quickly under the seat. My hand hit a piece of loose metal, and I grabbed it and held it up to the light. I knew at once what it was.

Within moments, I was speeding down the drive in Alice's Porsche, thinking about how much trouble Alice was getting in with my parents. I couldn't care less at the moment.

Once I got to the beachfront, I could see that the party had started. I opened my door, and the thumping of music greeted me. Most of the people were already on the sand, dancing in a huge cluster. There was an enormous fire a few yards down from to dancing, and I headed there.

"Hey, Sam!" I tapped his back. Sam spun around, and a grin spread on his face.

"Elsie! You made it…nice ride," he said, nodding over my shoulder.

"I'm renting it from Alice. What's up!"

"Well," Sam said, "We aren't going to start grilling until about an hour or so." He pointed across the fire at two boys. "That one, the short one, is Henry, and the other is Shawn." I quickly glanced over at Henry, but my eyes locked with Shawn's. Every feeling, every thought, every sound seemed to melt away. The fire glittered in his deep blue eyes as my world seemed to move and rearrange itsellf. I looked at him, and it felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time...

**A/N: HAHA! I love putting in a twist! So, what do YOU think is going to happen next? We'll see if you are right in the next chapter! What do you think of this so far? If you are confused, I'd be glad to answer your questions!**

**As always, comment!**


	3. Packing

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked sideways at me from our bed as I stood at the window. _"Bella, stop. She'll be fine."_ His gaze went downward, making me notice that I had been tapping my foot rather loudly. I lifted my foot, not bothering to look at the faint indented area in the carpet, and strode over to the bed. I took Edward's face in my hands pulling it to meet mine. He pulled away and smiled.

I pounced, flying over him and landing gracefully (I know, shocker, right?) in a sitting position on the bed. I grabbed my book off of the bedside table, pretending to read when I was really listening for the sound of a car.

I jerked up when I heard Sam's thoughts from our front yard. _"Bella? Edward? I know you can hear me. We have a serious problem."_ Edward and I exchanged glances. He shot up and raced for the door…but I had other ideas. I bolted for the window, which was open, and hopped through it to land softly on the ground below. Sam was standing in wolf form just a few yards away from the house, well in the shadow of the trees. I ran over too him, and Edward appeared a few seconds later. _"I hope you don't mind my staying in wolf form. I need to stay connected with Quil. He's keeping an eye on the party…"_ His thoughts trailed off.

"_No, that's all right, Sam. What's the matter?" _I asked. I knew if I spoke out loud, my voice would shake. I didn't want to worry Edward with my fears.

"_Well…I told you about the new wolves?"_

"_Yes, Henry and Shawn, right?"_

"_Yes. Well…The thing is…Ah, I'm no good at beating around the bush…Shawn imprinted."_

"_Really? Is that the problem? That he's so young? What's wrong with that?"_

"_No, Bella. It's not the fact that he's the youngest…it's the fact that he imprinted on your daughter." _Sam's head dropped like a pup being yelled at. My lips spread and a fierce growl came rushing out before I had the chance to stop it. I quickly got a hold of myself and looked at Edward. His mouth was slightly hanging open.

"_Edward…I told you I didn't want her to go."_

"_What are you talking about? You're the one who said it was fine before I did!" _He replayed our conversation in his head.

"_Shut up." _

Sam chuckled. _"Well, I wanted to tell you before she got home because you had told me a while back about the Volturi's ultimatum. Change her…"_

"…_or die," _I finished with venom._ "I know. Just like I know that, if what you say is true, she's going to stay human when we give her the choice. And I know exactly what we have to do to keep our daughter safe."_

"_Bella…"_ Edward said, and I knew he knew what I was going to say next.

"_Edward, go home and pack our bags. We're leaving with Elsie tonight. Goodbye, Sam." _I turned around, heading for the house.

"_Bella, wait a second…"_ Sam said, but I wasn't going to be moved. I wasn't going to stand by and watch my daughter choose to die just because of some stupid werewolf. I wasn't going to lose her again. I bolted for the house, away from Sam's thoughts. I didn't care if Edward was there when Elsie got back, because I would be ready to leave with or without him.

**Elsie's POV**

"I really had a lot of fun, Shawn." I flirted, looking up at him through my eyelashes as I got in the Porsche.

"Me, too. Maybe we could hang out again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Well, I'll see you later, Elsie."

"Bye." I slid the door shut and gave Shawn a quick wave before racing back home. I was so excited to tell Alice about the night. She would be thrilled. Emmett was going to tease me about having my first boyfriend, for sure. I'd endure, because I just had the most amazing night.

"Alice! Alice, you're never going to believe what just happened!" I squealed when I walked into the living room. Alice appeared in front of me.

"Elsie, I know, I've been trying to talk some sense into your mother…She's so determined…I tried to see if there was anything I could do or say that would keep her from doing this, and there's nothing…I'm so sorry, Elsie…" As Alice said this, I took off running for the stairs. The light was on in my bedroom, and I raced into it. Bella had a large suitcase on my bed and was throwing my clothes, unfolded, into it.

"Mom, what are you doing? Mom!" I grabbed her wrist, which was reaching for my powder blue Vutton top Alice had gotten me last Christmas. "Mom, what are you doing?"

She yanked her wrist out of my hand and went back to work. "We're leaving," she said simply.

"What? Mom, no. The most amazing thing happ…"

"I know. Sam told us. We're leaving."

"Why?!"

She threw another shirt into the suitcase and turned to face me. "Because that…that _mutt_ imprinted on you. Because you have to choose between your family and that mutt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Volturi! When you were born, they gave us eighteen years to change you into one of us or they were going to kill you. Now that the mutt imprinted on you, I know you won't sacrifice him to be able to stay alive. You're going to choose him over us and they will come back, and you will die, and I'm not going to let that happen."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and be with Shawn. But I didn't want to give up my family… "Mom…" A tear ran down my face. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave home."

Bella turned to face me again and sighed. "That leaves me only one option. I hope you'll thank me someday for this when you're safe…" She pulled her arm back, and I felt her fist connect with the side of my face. I could tell by the impact that she was tying to knock me out, but not break any of my bones. It work, because I was plunged into blackness as I felt myself being picked up and carried somewhere…

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I wrote. I've been really busy, but I haven't forgotten. I've been in a bit of a rut. But I'm hoprfully going to post at least one more chapter up before the end of my Thanksgiving break, if not more. I saw Twilight yesterday, and it was absolutely amazing. There were things I didn't like, but I still think it was good. For the people who don't know, today Summit announced that New Moon is officially going into the production phase, so I'm excited of course, an'd I'm sure everyone else is, too. Hopefully I can work a little romance into the next chapter, for those of you who liked my naughtier chapters from Sunrise.**

**As always, please comment! I love you guys! YOU are my inspiration!**

**Infinate X's and O's!**


	4. Island

**BPOV**

It took nearly all of my self control to punch her. I wanted to knock her out so that I wouldn't have to drag her away and let her see where I was taking her, but I didn't want to end up breaking her jaw in the process. Luckily, it worked. I was sure she'd wake up with a bruise. I caught her before she fell to the floor, and I laid her carefully on the bed. I just needed to pack a few more clothes, and then I'd be off. My clothes were already loaded in the car. I was taking Edward's Volvo. If he wasn't here by the time I left, he'd find his car at the airport.

I threw the duffel bag on my shoulder and used my other arm to drape Elsie over my other shoulder. I half-walked, half-ran to the door of the garage. Alice's head poked out of the dining room, but I didn't stop. "Bella, what's going on? Why are you taking her away?"

"No questions, Alice. Tell Edward his car will be in the airport parking lot. I don't have time for any goodbyes." I slammed the door behind me, trying to make my point clear that I didn't want her to follow. Apparently, I made my point, but I heard the beeping of Alice punching numbers into her cell phone. I threw Elsie's bag into the already open trunk, slammed it shut, and carefully laid Elsie across the back seat. I was immediately turning the keys in the ignition, speeding backwards. I spun around to face the driveway. I stomped on the gas and took off, but not before I saw Jasper running out of the front door, waving his arms. "Bella! Bella, wait!"

I growled, squeezing the pedal harder. I turned out of the driveway, and Jasper had stopped, seeing that it was no use chasing me. I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket, dialing numbers and making transportation arrangements. I knew exactly where I would take her, someplace far away, someplace beautiful, someplace she would be safe.

**APOV**

I saw where Bella was headed before she even put Elsie in the car. It was hard for me to understand my feelings about the situation. On the one hand, I can understand why Bella wanted to protect her daughter, and imprinting with a werewolf was not the best way to keep Elsie safe. But on the other hand, imprinting with a werewolf would only give Elsie a tighter shield of people to protect her. Then again, if the only option was to turn Elsie…being with a werewolf could be deadly. Our venom was poison to them, and one kiss gone wrong could kill someone.

I shook my head, knowing the Edward was on his way back after talking more with Sam. I stood at the front door to greet him. He was running towards the house, and I could tell he wasn't going to stop. I stepped outside, letting the light shine on my face. Edward suddenly stopped, only a few inches from me. I went through the last few minutes in my head, letting him read over what had happened while he was gone. The pain twisted into his face, and he looked to the ground. "I should have followed her the moment she started running back." He shook his head slowly. "I can't let anything happen to her…to them." His voice broke.

"Edward…" There was a tiny crack in my voice as Edward's pain-filled eyes met mine, "Take my car. Go to the airport. You saw where she was going. I'll call and get you tickets so that you can follow her. She needs you. They both do." Edward nodded one tiny nod, and took off for the garage. "_Don't let anything happen to them, Edward. I love you._" I knew he would hear my thoughts as I pulled my tiny phone from my pocket, dialing the numbers swiftly.

**BPOV**

It wasn't hard to get Elsie on the first plane. I told everyone who raised an eyebrow that she had just gotten out of the hospital, and she was tired. No one questioned, and even if they did it wouldn't have stopped me from getting the both of us on that plane. It was only an hour into our second flight that she began to come around. I grabbed the nearest flight attendant, asking her for a soda and a glass. She handed both to me from the cart that she was pushing. I quickly poured some of the soda into the glass as I swiftly took two Valium and crushed them between my fingers, sprinkling the dust into the drink, mixing it with the straw. Elsie's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around, and then her eyes locked with mine. She started to speak, but I put my hand over her mouth. "Not here, Elsie. You're fine, you're with me. I got you a soda. Please don't make a scene." I took my hand away, and Elsie's mouth closed. Her eyes darted around, confused, but widened when she spotted the soda in front of her. She quickly grabbed it and gulped it down. Finished, she set the glass back down and cleared her throat; it had obviously been very dry.

"Can I at least ask where we are?" Her voice cracked, one glass of soda not enough to help. I signaled the flight attendant, raising the empty coke can, and she nodded, working her way down the aisle to us.

"I believe that we're in an airplane. I may be mistaken." I said, softly grinning. Elsie smiled back, but then caught herself, trying to stay serious.

"I know that. I meant…maybe where we're going?" I broke her gaze, taking the soda from the flight attendant with a smile. I handed it to Elsie, who then guzzled it straight from the warm can, not bothering to pour it in the ice-filled glass. A minute later, she set the empty can next to the first and looked back at me, the question still in her eyes.

"You'll love it, honestly. Your father took me there for our anniversary, you were only three at the time so you don't remember, but you stayed with Alice and Jasper. Trust me, honey, it's so beautiful."

"That doesn't answer my question." Elsie glared at me, but I could see that she was trying to figure it out in her head.

"It's a surprise, Elsie. We're going to have some mother-daughter time. Don't worry." I reached over and stroked her hair.

"But back at the house, when you said…" I covered her mouth once again.

"There are going to be some rules. Rule number one: We're not going to talk about anything that's happened before we got on this plane. We aren't going to worry about the past right now. We're just going to be together. OK?" I slid my finger under her chin, making her eyes lock with mine. She nodded slowly. If she started to worry and get stressed, I would have to give her some more Valium. I needed her to stay calm. "Do you want anything?" I waved my hand at the flight attendant again, who pushed her cart to our seats once again.

"Uhm…" Elsie looked over the contents of the cart, skimming over random brightly-colored packages of candy, sleeves of cookies and crackers, bags of chips, cans of soda, and bottles of water. "_I don't care, I'm still thirsty. I'll take anything._" She looked at me, and I smiled. I loved when she would talk to me through her thoughts. It was our own little conversation that no one could take from us.

I turned to the attendant. "We'll take one of everything, please." The attendant's eyes got wide, but she did as she was told, placing the bags and bottles on the trays in front of the both of us. I slipped a twenty-dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you so much."

The attendant took it, stuttering 'thank you's and staring at the bill. I laughed and turned to Elsie. "It's like she's never seen twenty dollars before, the poor thing."

"Mom, she's probably never gotten a tip, let alone a twenty-dollar tip." She reached for the package of cookies nearest her and ripped it open. I smiled, knowing that sugar always gave her a buzz, but she wouldn't be worrying about anything for a while, especially with all the sugary snacks piled in front of her.

Time passed faster than I had thought when I felt the plane start its decent. Elsie had made it halfway through her snacks. The attendant came over the intercom telling us to buckle our seatbelts and secure our trays, so I helped Elsie put the remaining snacks into a small carry-on bag that I had packed for her, which only held a few books of hers, so there was plenty of room.

Soon enough, we were able to take our seatbelts off and stand up. Elsie stretched her arms out in front of her, standing on her tiptoes, stretching out her muscles. I picked up her carry-on, not having brought one for myself, and held my hand out to her. She took it, and we walked off of the plane together. When we got into the terminal, she started looking around at the signs. She groaned as she walked, seeing that none of the signs were in English. I smiled a little to myself.

After we grabbed our two large suitcases, we walked outside into the warm night air, and I steered us to a cab idling in the drive. I gave him instructions, and slid into the backseat beside Elsie. "You're really not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" she asked. I shook my head with a grin, which earned me a groan.

The cab ride was quiet, both of us watching the lights pass the windows. Finally, we turned into a small parking lot and stopped. I gave the cabbie a large tip as he took our bags out of the trunk. He tipped his hat and got back in the car, driving off. Elsie was looking around. "OK, where the hell are we?"

"A boat dock. Obviously." I chuckled, steering both her and our bags toward one boat in particular. She stood on the small wooden dock as I loaded the bags onto the large motorboat. I held my hand out to her and helped her on. Having inherited my clumsiness, she managed to stumble even with my help. She sat on a seat next to the side as I started the engine and pulled away from the dock, steering us into open water.

Like the cab ride, the trip was quiet. Both of us stared out at the water, watching the light from the moon reflect off of the surface. Elsie was squinting, trying to search for some clue as to where we were going. I already knew where we were going, and I knew from experience that it wouldn't be visible until we were a few miles from it. Sure enough, our destination was visible, looming in front of us and becoming clearer with each passing second. Elsie spotted this and gasped. "What is it?" she asked.

"This…this is an island. Isle Esme. Carlisle bought this island for Esme, and she let me and Edward use it for our anniversary." I looked at Elsie, who was still staring at the island. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing." I looked back at the controls, slowing down so that we wouldn't crash through the tiny dock that I was steering towards. At last, I turned the boat off, hopping on the dock and tying the boat to the dock so that it wouldn't float away. Elsie grabbed the bags and handed them off to me before climbing out of the boat. I took the bags and steered them towards the house at the edge of the trees. The door was unlocked and the lights were on, just as I had requested. Elsie followed me into the first bedroom.

"Here's your room, unless you'd prefer to sleep with me. It gets really hot here, and my skin might feel pretty good…" I trailed off, letting her look around.

"It doesn't matter. Here is fine. If I get hot, I'll climb in with you."

I nodded. "Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just grab my pajamas and get in bed. I'm kinda tired, surprisingly. I think I'm crashing from all the caffeine-enhanced sodas." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"OK, I'll let you sleep." I gave her a hug, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight. If you need anything, my room is just two doors down the hall."

"Thanks. Goodnight." Elsie started to unzip her suitcase, rummaging around for her pajamas. I strode down to my room with my suitcase, closed the door, and slowly began unpacking my clothes into the dresser. Far in the distance, further that Elsie would be able to hear, was the sound of a boat. I changed into a black silk nightgown, opened the glass door to let in the night breeze, and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, the sound of the boat's motor cut off abruptly. I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air. I heard the sharp intake of his breath, and sat up at lightning speed. "Bella," he whispered. Oh, that sweet voice, but it was filled with so much more pain than I could bear.

"Edward, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because at my intake of breath he crossed the room, grabbed me roughly with both hands, and fiercely pressed his lips against mine. He then crushed me to his chest, his breath hot on my ear.

"I thought you had left me, Bella. I thought you left me and I wouldn't be able to find you." His voice broke in all of the right heart-wrenching places. If I was still human, I would most definitely be sobbing.

"_You'll always find me. I would never go anywhere where you couldn't find me._" I didn't have the strength to say it out loud, because I was so sure my voice would break, too. I pulled away from him, placing my hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. "You have my heart, Edward. That's not something I can just walk away from." I stroked his cheek lightly with my thumb. "You have no idea how hard it was for me. I knew that you would follow, but just knowing that I would be without you…" This time it was my voice that broke. I shook my head, unable to find the words.

"Bella…I'm so sorry, Bella." He pulled me to him once again. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. Our lips met once again, and I pulled him back onto the bed. His hand traced my body as I pulled his ear to my lips.

"Edward, this time, try not to eat the headboard." He looked at me for a fraction of a second before he remembered our last time here, and then flashed his beautiful sideways grin before pressing his lips to my neck, his hands trailing lower, time slipping away until it was a distant memory…

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have a very good explanation. I'm seven and a half months pregnant with a baby boy. Yes, I'm 17, and the father is an asshole, for lack of a better and more appropriate word. I'm going to be raising him as a single mom, and I have the full support of my parents, as well as the rest of my family. His name will be Connor Lee. My due date is July 8, even though my parents don't think that I'm going to make it until then, and I'm determined to prove them wrong. **

**I am going to try an write some more before he is born, and I'm not sure how long it will take me before I'm able to write again after he is born. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on this story. I am really sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter and get it up here, I just had to get into the swing of writing again. I hadn't written in so long that it took a little while for me to find my writing self again. **

**I hope that you like the story and you continue to read it. Please be sure to comment, even if your comments are negative. I need the resistance to be able to grow as a writer, even though some of the flames that I've gotten are really very stupid and they just didn't read it well enough, because they say stupid things like "well that can't happen" even after I explained how it can, or whatever. And I ask you to please not waste a comment on something like "it's good. write more." I would like substantial feedback, please. I get my inspiration from my commentors.**

**I hope you like that I incorporated Isle Esme and the things that happened there in Breaking Dawn into this chapter, even though with this story, Breaking Dawn never took place. Remember, I set Sunrise after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn ever came out. This being the sequel to Sunrise, Breaking Dawn still never happened, but I felt that maybe a few events could be incorporated into the story.**

**Well, as always, enjoy, comment, and subscribe! I love you all!**


	5. Mistake

**BPOV**

The first ray of sunlight streaming through the open door was the only thing that made me aware of the time. My fingers were tracing invisible pictures on Edward's bare chest while his fingers stroked my hair. I looked up at him, and he was still smiling, as he had been all night. "Do you think we should get breakfast ready? She should be awake soon…" I concentrated on Elsie. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't dreaming, either. I nodded, but at the same time I was completely unwilling to get out of bed and put clothes on. I was perfectly content in Edward's arms, our naked bodies entwined under the sheet.

Edward sighed, knowing exactly how I felt about getting out of bed, and grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet. I went to the dresser while he thumbed through the spare clothes in the closet, not having taken the time to pack his own clothes. I swore silently and grabbed a small, white dress to slip on. I took the time to ogle at Edward's gorgeous naked body before he covered it up with boxers, shorts, and a white tee. Edward turned suddenly, catching my wandering eyes, and laughed. "See anything you like?" he asked suggestively.

"_Do not tempt me. I'm already about to destroy the clothes you just put on, don't make it any harder for me. It's taking me all of my strength to even think about walking out of this room instead of throwing you back on the bed and making you moan my name like you did last night…_" A shiver ran down my spine, which helped with my point. Edward laughed again.

"Well, then let me help you leave the temptations behind." He held out his hand for me to take and led me down the hall to the kitchen. Edward knew that I preferred to work solo in the kitchen, so he watched as I fried sausage links and eggs.

Breakfast was nearly done when I heard the floor creak slightly. _"I hope breakfast is portable, because I can't possibly sit at a table in this heat. I want to go to the beach."_

I laughed, and also wondering if maybe it was hotter here than I thought. "_OK, don't worry. We'll go to the beach, and breakfast is portable._" I thought, grabbing a tortilla, sprinkling it with cheese, and tossing the egg-and-sausage mixture onto it, wrapping it up neatly.

Elsie walked in, wearing a green paisley bikini with a fishnet cover-up thrown over it. Obviously Alice had bought it for her, as I would never have allowed it. The top seemed a little small, her cleavage more prominent than necessary, and the bottoms made it obvious that she had shaved, as no one could wear that without shaving. The cover-up didn't cover much; it was made from a net, the neck dropped down to the middle of the chest, and the bottom barely cleared her swimsuit bottoms.

"_Alice_" Edward and I thought at the same time. _"Well, it's a shame she didn't get one for you, too."_ Edward thought, and I had to hold my breath to keep myself under control, otherwise I would have gladly shot over the counter and attacked him, and it wouldn't have been in the sexy way that he would like, but in an I'm-going-to-rip-your-balls-off way.

I handed the stuffed tortilla to her, which she grabbed and bit, skipping out of the door. _"Go get your suits on!"_ Elsie told the both of us as she kicked the sand with her feet. I strode back into the bedroom, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out a random suit, throwing it on before Edward came walking in. Unfortunately, the suit that I picked did nothing to help me. It was a light brown one-piece, although it could have been a two-piece if not for the small piece of fabric running over my stomach attaching the top piece to the bottom. It shaped itself perfectly to my figure, smoothing my hips and making my chest look a tiny bit bigger than it actually was.

I shook my head while Edward whistled once, heading to the closet to pull out a pair of swim trunks. He undressed and, while pulling the trunks over his knees, waved his butt in the air, laughing. I closed the distance between us and, before he could cover up, gave him one hard smack, which made him jump.

I laughed as he rubbed where my hand had landed, bouncing out of the door and onto the sand towards Elsie, who had finished her breakfast and was splashing around in the shallow waves. I picked up speed, bracing myself. Elsie saw my blur and started running, thinking I was going to knock into her. However, I jumped as soon as my toes hit the waters' edge, flying through the air. I turned myself in the air and placed my hands together above my head, hitting the water in a dive that an Olympic diver would be envious of.

As soon as I stopped sinking, I turned and swam for the surface. My head broke, which made me aware of Elsie and Edward cheering a football-field's length away. I waved to them and swam for shore, popping up five feet in front of Elsie. "That was so awesome!" Elsie was jumping up and down, but Edward had a suspicious smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him. He started backing up, his back almost touching a palm tree. Then, without warning, he began sprinting for the water. His feet were in the water when he pounced, sending drops of salt water raining down on us. In the air, he tucked his feet to his chest and spun in a forward somersault. Then, just before he hit the water, he spread his arms and legs out, landing with a resounding splat on his stomach. Elsie and I began giggling as his head broke the surface wearing his sideways grin.

He swam back to shore and, standing in front of us, shook the water out of his hair. "That's how you do that," Edward said, crossing his arms and grinning again.

"That was so cool! I wish I could do that!" Elsie whined a bit, but I got an idea.

"Brace yourself," I told her. I turned her around, placing my hands on her waist and, without warning, used all of my strength to throw her into the air towards the water. Her scream filled the air as she plummeted to the water. She curled up into a tight ball at the last second and splashed into the water. I started counting under my breath, ready to swim out and help if she didn't resurface. Edward was tensed at my side, ready to sprint. We both relaxed when her head broke the surface, her laugh shaky but giddy. Both Edward and I swam out to meet her halfway. I grabbed her so that she could rest, holding her above the surface.

"That was unreal!" she giggled, still shaky from the abruptness of being thrown into the air.

"The splash you made was at least ten feet high!" Edward exclaimed. Elsie giggled, diving back into the water with both me and Edward at her heels.

**APOV**

"Jasper!" I yelled, "Have you seen my pink diamond chandelier earrings?"

"No," he said, walking into the closet and looking at me, "But I don't know what that is, so I'll be sure and tell you if I see it."

I groaned. This is what I get for having sex with a man who knows nothing about fashion. "Just go ask Rose if she borrowed them, and if so, I need them back."

"Will do," Jasper said, dashing out of the room before I could throw a shoe at him. I sighed. I was wearing a white tank with a baby pink skirt, and those earrings are the only ones that match the skirt _perfectly_. I didn't want to have to change, but if I couldn't find those earrings, I would have to.

I heard quiet footsteps come into the room and stop at the doorway to the closet. I was still rummaging through jewelry box number ten. "Did Rose have them? Because if I have to change just because I can't find the earrings that match, I'm going to be so mad that I might just chuck you out of the window."

"Hello, Alice." The voice was not the one I had been anticipating. This voice was deep, light, and old…and I knew I had made a mistake. I had been looking for the decision of a group, and not the decision of an individual. I thought of my family spread throughout the house…and of Bella, Edward, and Elsie on the island…and how I'd endangered all of them with this stupid mistake. I was too afraid to turn around. "Where might Bella and Edward be?" The sound of those words made me wince. Slowly, I turned to face him.

"Hello, Aro."

**A/N: I realize that this chapter is shorter than the others, I just need to plan out the next chapter. But I left you with your favorite thing in the whole wide world...a cliffie. lol I know you love me, you don't have to say it. Ha! I'm very sad that I only got one comment on my last chapter, and I'm going to forget that and give you guys a break since I've been out for so long...But if I don't get more comments this time...I'm not sure that I'll feel like writing the next chapter. I hate saying 'I want this many comments before i post the next chapter." but I'm not saying that, I just want more than one this time.**

B*Vamptastic**, that thought had occurred to me, and I've toyed with it. Thanks for actually speaking up and saying an idea, because even if I don't use it, it might help me find another idea. But, much to popular belief, I don't have a story line in my head. It's more the idea of where I want it to end up and the major events that lead to it, but anything other than that, I come up with on the spot. Thanks for the well wishes! That means so much to me that the people who love this story also know me as a person. **

**Also, I've put myself on Twitter...sortof. I'll be saying when I'm working on a chapter, if I'm writing a new story, things like that. I don't have any friends on there, and I'm hoping that I can use my Twitter account to keep my fanfiction fans updated on whats going on with my writing. If you'd like to add me, my screen name is CLPMomma09 so PLEASE add me!**

**I was hoping to get started on Chapter 6 tomorrow, but I have a doctor and an ultrasound appointment tomorrow morning, and then I've got a history test to take tomorrow afternoon when my home studies teacher comes (if she doesn't bail out again) so I might not be able to get started on it. But, leave me comments, and send me love (not to mention add me on Twitter) and I'll write as fast as I can! COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!**

**Also, I've got a new story up called Darkness...it's one of those 'Dark Edward' stories. I've had 35 hits and no comments. I'm getting pissed off. If you can take the time to read it, you can take the 30 freaking seconds to comment on it. Go read it if you want, but only if you're going to COMMENT.  
**


	6. Run

**ElPOV**

It wasn't hard to see that they were keeping something from me. Ever since we got to the island, Bella and Edward were bombarding me with things to do. I swam in a coral reef, climbed the small, single mountain that made up the northern half of the island, hiked through the forest, and I even managed to find a parrot that let me handle him. Bella agreed to let me keep him as a pet, and I named him Captain Jack. I've tried to teach him how to talk, but he seems to like mimicking my laugh more than speaking.

I knew that they were putting something in my drinks. I managed to put it all together. Whenever I would get anxious or start talking about home, someone would go and get me a soda or something, and thirty minutes later, my anxiety was gone. I wasn't going to say anything yet, I planned on letting them think that I was oblivious to the fact that they were trying to control me. At one point, when Bella came into my room with a soda, I wanted to shout "If you wanted to control my feelings, why didn't you just pack Jasper in my suitcase?!"

We hadn't been on the island for a week before the first call from home came. We were watching some teen comedy when Edward's phone started buzzing softly in his pocket. I kept my eyes on the screen as though I didn't hear it, hoping that he would answer and stay seated. No such luck, though. He got up, locked eyes with Bella for a split second, and walked into the next room. Bella stood up, following him away. I strained my ears, hoping my half-vampire ears would be enough to hear at least one side of the conversation.

"It's Alice," Edward whispered to Bella. "Alice?" There was silence as Alice spoke, my ears strained to their limit, but still not able to make out the mumbles coming from the phone. I was tempted to get up and listen, but I knew that if I moved, one of them would hear me and they would move to a different room. "Why do they need to talk to us?" A few more mumblings came from the phone, and Edward sighed. "Yes, fine. I just hope you understand how dangerous it is to have Elsie there right now. On top of having a wolf imprint on her, her birthday is in a week, and we have no idea when the Volturi will show up…Yes, all right…Tell Tanya that we'll be there soon…Yes, thanks…Love you, too…Bye Alice." I heard his phone snap shut. "Alice called the airports, and the tickets are waiting."

"Edward, I'm not sure about this. Can't only one of us go?"

"No…Tanya won't have anyone else help them reach an understanding…she knows that you have the strongest bond with the wolves, and she feels safer around the wolves with me there because she knows they would never go up against me if a peace talk went badly."

"You know I'm not happy about this…the Volturi, and now the wolves…it's too much, Edward. I lost you, once, or I thought I did…I can't lose her, too. I may be immortal, but that's not something I can live through."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. We'll go away for a while, keep Elsie safe, be together, away from the Volturi." I heard them come back into the room, and I focused on the TV again.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, completely innocent.

"Elsie…we need to go home. Tanya wants to have a peace talk with the wolves. Apparently, she's willing to forgive them for killing Laurent, but she doesn't trust then enough to do it alone, and she insists that your mother and I be there," Edward explained as Bella went to the bedrooms, no doubt to start packing. I had only met Tanya once or twice, and the last time was when I was about five or six; the Denali clan never came to visit much.

"OK. Sure. I love it here, but I was getting a little homesick. Maybe I'll get to see Shawn again at the meeting…" I mused.

"NO!" Edward said, a little too fast. "You're not going to the meeting. Alice has been missing her shopping partner…and I'm sure she'll be waiting to take you to Seattle to raid the stores." I grimaced, heading to my room to start packing my things. I couldn't understand why they didn't want me to see Shawn. They didn't have a problem with the wolves, and I didn't see what the big deal was. I threw my clothes into my suitcase in a silent protest. I knew any verbal protesting I did wouldn't help.

I stole a bottled water from the fridge and sat in the sane at the edge of the water, letting the waves lick at my toes as Bella loaded the luggage into the boat. She started the boat's engine, and Edward called for me. I sighed, brushing the sand form my thighs, and ran to the boat. I leaped in before Edward revved the engine to start heading out to sea.

**APOV**

"Yes, thanks," Edward said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but my eyes met Aro's and I sighed. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Bye, Alice."

"See you soon," I said. The line went dead, and I flipped my phone closed. Solemnly, I looked up at Aro. "They're on their way now."

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Jasper if you alerted Edward and Bella somehow." Aro smiled, and I fought the urge to rip his face off. I didn't know much about what the Volturi would and wouldn't do, but I knew they wouldn't react too kindly if I disfigured his face.

"Why don't you want them to know that you're here?"

"Because I have a feeling that their daughter isn't one of us, even though her birthday is in a week, and I think that they would run with her to keep me from her. Which is why I came early, and why I decided to come alone; I didn't want your gift to interfere with our ability to make sure that our laws are carried out."

"And one of your laws is to have a trusted ally kill their own daughter?" I snapped back. Aro's eyes narrowed.

"If the Volturi declare that something is to be carried out or a punishment will be given, then it is treated as a law." Aro stepped forward, but I held my ground. "Don't tempt me, dear Alice. I don't want to hurt your beloved mate, but I will if you continue to defy me, or if I find out that you have been less than honest with me, and trust me…" He reached for my arm, almost touching my skin, "I'll know." I dropped my eyes, praying that maybe Edward would hear Aro's thoughts, and they would be safe.

**ElPOV**

The journey back to Seattle was uneventful. I tried mentioning Shawn a few times, but was met with nothing but resistance. When we walked into the parking garage of the Seattle airport, I immediately spotted the Volvo. As soon as Bella pressed the button to unlock it, I ran and got in. Bella walked to the driver's side, but Edward took the keys from her. "Alice must have picked up her car, because I parked right next to you." Bella laughed, circling the car to pounce into the passenger seat while Edward tossed the luggage into the trunk.

The journey to Forks didn't take long, either, seeing as how both of my parents are speed freaks. One thing you learn living with the Cullens is how NOT to get motion sickness.

Things started getting crazy as Edward turned into the long drive to the house. About a yard from the entrance, he slammed on the brakes, sending me flying into the back of the passenger seat. "What the hell!" I looked up, rubbing my head. Edward wasn't paying attention, though. His face was screwed up in confusion, and his eyes were widened in the direction of the house. Bella stared at him for a second.

"No," she whispered, almost too softly for me to hear. She shook her head in disbelief, still staring at Edward. He finally looked at her, and I could tell he was in pain.

"What do we do?" Edward asked her. "What…" His question choked off.

I was getting frustrated. "What the hell is going on? When will someone tell me what's happening?" They both looked back at me, almost startled to see that I was still in the car. They were lucky, because two more minutes of this and I would be getting out and walking.

Bella glanced at Edward, and he gripped the wheel again, punching the gas and spinning us around. "We'll explain after we get you somewhere safe." Bella turned around to face the windshield again. I groaned, wondering when they would stop keeping secrets from me.

**BPOV**

I wasn't paying attention to anything until Edward slammed on the brakes. I nearly jumped, my reflex from my human days telling me we had gotten into a wreck before I registered the fact that it wasn't possible. I looked at Edward, Letting him hear the concern in my thoughts.

"_Aro,_" he thought, turning to face me. His eyes were filled with pain and fear, two things I never wanted to have to see in them again.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head.

"What do we do? What…" Edward's voice choked off.

I looked in his eyes. "_It can't be him. There's still a week left…there must be some kind of mistake…"_

"_Bella, I heard his thoughts! He's in the house right now, waiting for us!"_

"_But…Alice…She would have…"_

"_Not if he forced her to use a different excuse to get us home. He probably didn't want us to run…"_

"What the hell is going on? When will someone tell me what's happening?" Elsie sounded from the back seat, startling the both of us.

I turned back to face Edward. _"We have to get her out of here. We'll come back…we'll talk to Aro…maybe get him to give us more time…but we have to get her out of here."_

"_Where?"_

"_The wolves. Take her to Sam…and Shawn. They'll protect her." _

Edward grabbed the steering wheel and punched the gas, spinning us around, and headed for La Push. I could only hope that we could get back in time so that nothing happened to the rest of our family.

**A/N: Well, I've finally posted another chapter. It took me long enough, I know. I've been working on a new story called "Darkness". It's about Edward losing his control, and what happens when Bella's blood and body become too much for him. I'm also thinking about starting yet another story…my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn. I'm going to call it "Falling Dusk" (Yes, I know, another 'D') but it will take me a little while to set up, so I wouldn't be expecting it anytime soon. I'm not going to be updating this as much as I update Darkness. No one's commenting on this one anymore, and no one's reading it because they see that it's a sequel, and they don't think that maybe I gave enough info in the first chapter to make it good for both new and old readers. Most people don't want to go and look up the first part to this story, so they don't read it. I'm not really too thrilled to write something that barely anyone will read. I know there are people that do read this, but I'm just not sure if that makes up for it anymore. I'm not giving up on this story per say, but I'm just going to be updating my others a lot more than this one.**

**So, be on the lookout for Falling Dusk, and maybe take the time to read Darkness. **


End file.
